


Furry Little Problem

by decraziness



Series: Isak and Even in the Wizarding World [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Tiny Angst, tiny fluff, werewolf even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: Bloody hell. Even stared forlornly at the empty vials. The full moon was two days away and he had run out of wolfsbane potion. Again.





	Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skater110599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skater110599/gifts).



> Your comment months ago motivated me to write this.

_Bloody hell._ Even stared forlornly at the empty vials. The full moon was two days away and he had run out of wolfsbane potion. Again. The same thing happened six months ago. Even after years of having to take the damn thing every day of the week leading up to the full moon, he can’t seem to plan for it. So now he’ll have to deal with the fact that he’ll go through a rough and violent transformation. Usually, he’d be able to curl up in a corner and ride it out. Without the potion, he’ll have to lock himself in his dungeon to avoid people which means he’ll end up biting and scratching himself.

He put on his coat, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and pulled a hat over his head. He made sure he had a few galleons in his pocket and stepped out of his warm house right into ankle deep snow. Cursing, he trudged his way to the apothecary. This close to the turn, Even didn’t dare apparate as his magic gets unstable and he’d rather avoid a splinching. The only thing he can do is get some strong sleeping draught and hope that it reduces the damage of the transformation. Though his wolf form would probably burn it off quickly.

Even pushed open the door to  _Cauldrons, Potions, and Herbs_ , setting off the brass bell over it.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” Isak Valtersen stood behind the counter hunched over a book. Even took the opportunity to admire him. Isak made him feel like a teenager with his first crush. He loved talking and flirting with him. Seeing him blush and his eyes light up. And when he laughed, Even was sure he could pick it out in a crowd. He’d never take it further than that, however. Even did not want to burden Isak with the way he has to live his life.

“Ah, Even. What can I do for you?”

Even stepped up to the counter. “I need the strongest sleeping draught you have,” he said, striving to sound casual. Isak didn’t move for a moment. His eyes searching Even’s face as though he could decipher something from it.

“Er…,” Even began, starting to feel uncomfortable under Isak’s heavy gaze. Before he could say anything else, Isak pulled out his wand.

“Colloportus.”

Even heard the door lock and with another flick of his wand, Isak flipped over the open sign to close. “What are you doing?” Even asked, bewildered.

“Come with me,” Isak said and disappeared through a door behind him.

Without a second thought, Even followed him. He’d probably follow Isak into a pit full of devil’s snare if he asked. The room he entered had several couldrons and Isak led him to one that had a very familiar potion with faint blue smoke bubbling away. Isak wordlessly filled up vials of it and handed them to Even.

Even sucked in a breath. “Isak?”

“I know, Even.”

Even reached for a stool, needing the support before he collapsed. He could feel the panic rising and he forced himself to close his eyes and take deep breaths. When he felt calm enough, he looked up at Isak, wanting desperately to know what he was thinking. “How -? When did you figure it out?”

“I’ve seen how you are around the full moon,” Isak said, he’s hand reached up to lightly traced the circles under Even’s eyes. “You’re quieter. Less cheerful. It was back in June. I had suspected it for a while but that was when I knew. You had a brand new scar right after the full moon.” Isak’s fingers dropped down to his arm to hover over the long scar there.

Even didn’t know what to think. He could not wrap his mind around it. Isak had known about him all this time. “But you didn’t say anything to me.”

“It was your secret and since you didn’t share it with me, I didn’t want to impose. Anyway, I realized then that you had run out of wolfsbane so I started brewing them just in case,” Isak shrugged.  As though it was not a big deal. Like all he did was offered Even some Pepperup potion.

“I don’t understand. I know how much effort goes into brewing wolfsbane. Why would you do that for me?”

“Do you really not know?”

Even shook his head no.

“I love you.”

 _I love you._  The words echoed in Even’s head. He heard the truth of it in Isak’s voice and he saw it in his eyes. It left him in a whirlwind of emotions. He didn’t know which to react to first.

“But… I’m a werewolf,” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“I’m aware,” Isak said, sounding confused.

“You can’t love me.”

Isak frowned. “Are you telling me how I should feel.”

“No, but -.”

“If you don’t feel the same way about me, that’s fair. But you don’t get to take away how I feel,” Isak said fiercely, glaring at Even.

Even shifted his gaze to the floor, as he couldn’t bear to look at Isak. “I’m a creature, Isak! I’m a monster.” He said, forlornly. “It’s dangerous to be around me.”

Even felt Isak come closer. Then his hand was on his shoulder.

“Even.”

Even resolutely kept his head down. His eyes watered, and he saw the drops fall to the ground. Isak put both of his hands on Even’s face, forcing him to look at him. He wiped Even’s tears away. He didn’t see any disgust on Isak’s face. All he saw was openness. 

“You. Are. Not. A. Monster.” Isak emphasized each word. “You are beautiful and kind and smart. And you make me feel happy every time I’m near you.  **Nobody** can insult you and get away with it. Not even you. You just have a -,” Isak floundered, “a furry little problem.”

Even let out a startled laugh. He wanted to kiss Isak so badly. He was tired of pulling away from his feelings. He didn’t want to let his  _furry little problem_  rule his life anymore. So he put his hands on Isak’s hips and looked up at him with a silent question. He saw Isak’s smile before his lips brushed softly against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a much different and longer werewolf fic but this is what it turned into instead. I hope you like it and thank you for reading.


End file.
